


[Podfic] Ascension

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: TigerPrawn Hannigram Soulmates [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Hannibal Rising References, M/M, Medical Training, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-show, Soulmates, Time Skips, sick people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAscensionby TigerPrawnAuthor's summary:A man with no equal could never have a soulmate, Hannibal is certain of that.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: TigerPrawn Hannigram Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Ascension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ascension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286202) by [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn). 



> This fic is a sort-of prequel to _Evolution_ which I have also recorded, and should be linked via A03's series function.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/la1yjtuzvxw2ryd/Ascension.mp3?dl=0) | 00:19:35 | 15.29 MB

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded for TigerPrawn for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
